


Pot without Playstation

by ruiithehuman



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, With Like A Certain Amount of Plot, just guys being dudes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiithehuman/pseuds/ruiithehuman
Summary: Telewizor szydzi z nich swoim czarnym, pustym ekranem. Śmieje się z ich cierpienia, sprawia mu ono przyjemność. Nie, Mark nie przeżywa tego za bardzo. Tylko… nie jest przyzwyczajony do wyłączonych świateł. To wszystko. Odkłada bezużyteczny kontroler na stolik przed nim, wtapia się w kanapę i w końcu obraca się do Minhyuka. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że chłopak wpatrywał się w niego przez cały ten czas.- Wiesz co, chyba nigdy przedtem właściwie się tobie nie przyglądnąłem– mówi Minhyuk. – Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jakby. Jak ładne masz oczy. Ale, jakby, nie w pedalski sposób. – Wtedy zatrzymuje się. Bada wzrokiem Marka. Dodaje. – W sumie, trochę w pedalski sposób.[TŁUMACZENIE]
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Pot without Playstation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pot without Playstation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167502) by [minhyukwithagun (deadlylampshades)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/minhyukwithagun). 



> gotta luv me fanfiki dla niepopularnych shipów!!

Mark od zawsze był w skomplikowanym związku z ciemnością i wynika to z faktu, że jego imię rymuje się z tym słowem. I szczerze mówiąc, jeśli już o tym mowa, nie jest także fanem parków.

Ale wracając do nocnego nieba. Nie boi się go, oczywiście, nie ma już dwunastu lat, nie potrzebuje swojego pluszowego Pikachu lub kocyka, aby zasnąć. Wybiera, żeby mieć te rzeczy, ale nie są one w żadnym wypadku koniecznością – po prostu docenia dekoracje w swojej sypialni, które wykraczają poza plakaty D. Va na suficie. Ma lampkę nocną, ale jest naprawdę spoko i ładna, to lampa lawa i Mark chciał ją przez całe życie, odkąd Jackson dostał taką w czwartej klasie i nie mógł przestać się nią chwalić wszystkim dookoła. Więc, tak, w chwili, kiedy wprowadził się do własnego mieszkania, kupił sobie lampkę i jest ona czarno-czerwona i wygląda tak hardkorowo.

Cóż, on myśli, że jest hardkorowa. Minhyuk też uważa ją za całkiem spoko. I to wszystko, co się liczy. Minhyuk ma dobre oko do takich rzeczy. Zawsze jest ubrany w jakąś modną koszulę w tureckie wzory i czasami siada na ladzie w kuchni i mówi rzeczy w stylu ”obecnie używamy bambusowych słomek”. Mark nie wie, kim są ci „my”, ale zakłada, że chodzi o kolesi z Queer Eye, ponieważ Minhyuk zdecydowanie mówi o nich, jakby byli jego przyjaciółmi. Markowi jest trochę przykro z tego powodu. Też chciałby się z nimi przyjaźnić, wydają się być spoko i są w telewizji, ale zakłada, że nie spodobałaby im się jego garderoba, składająca się wyłącznie z za dużych bluz i bokserek.

Rzeczą, której Mark nie lubi w ciemności, poza częścią, że faktycznie jest ciemno, jest to, co sobą reprezentuje. Nie, nie to emo pierdolenie o śmierci, czy coś. Kiedy światła są wyłączone, znaczy to, że odłączone jest zasilanie, a jeśli odłączone jest zasilanie, to chęć do życia Marka ulatnia się szybciej niż bateria w jego telefonie po jednej rundzie w Candy Crush.

Jest dobrym obywatelem. Płaci rachunki za prąd. Składa zeznania podatkowe. Nie zasługuje na przerwy w dostawie prądu i zastanawiałby się, czy nie ponarzekać o tym komuś ważnemu, gdyby nie był obficie świadomy, jak nieudolne są infolinie, samemu będąc z nimi blisko zaznajomionym w rezultacie swojej pracy. Cóż, mimo wszystko, nie może sprawić, by firma energetyczna była dla niego miła. Oznacza to, że kiedy dostaje list od właściciela, w którym informuje o „rutynowych czynnościach konserwacyjnych” i późniejszej przerwie w dostawie prądu, wszystko, co Mark może zrobić, to zacząć sączyć swój sok narzekania i użalać się nad sobą.

W każdym razie, to zwykle robił, ale wszystko się zmieniło odkąd poznał Minhyuka. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciela, który był graczem. Przez cały ten czas wychodził z założenia, że starboyminhyuk był tylko kolejnym znajomym bez twarzy z drugiego końca świata, mającym silne, własne zdanie na temat orientacji seksualnej Master Chiefa. Nie był prawdziwy. To było przypadkowe spotkanie z udziałem nadużycia Wi-Fi w McDonaldzie w celu przeprowadzenia meczu League of Legends, kiedy Mark dowiedział się, że ten wyżej wymieniony gwiezdny chłopiec nie żyje gdzieś pod kamieniem w jakiejś europejskiej wsi, a raczej przebywa oddalony o dwa bloki, i rozpoznał go jako mężczyznę zamawiającego dwadzieścia nuggetsów z kurczaka.

\- Jestem asystentem prawnym – poinformował go Minhyuk, robiąc balon i od razu go przebijając. Pomimo gumy w jego ustach nie miał problemu z dobraniem się do frytek Marka. – Wiesz, co to oznaczy?

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wiem – odparł Mark.

\- Spoko, ja sam tak naprawdę też nie wiem. – Minhyuk wzruszył ramionami. Ma jasne włosy, ale są tak potargane. Przypomina Markowi pudla. – Ale to znaczy, że nie mam płacone na tyle, żebym miał duży telewizor. Masz duży telewizor?

Bezceremonialność tego pytania zdenerwowała Marka.

\- Uh.

\- To proste pytanie, Marcus, jak duży masz telewizor?

Biały szum wypełnia jego głowę, ale na całe szczęście Minhyukowi to nie przeszkadza, nie kiedy ma okazję spełnić swoje marzenia o frytkowych zbiorach.

\- Ma, um, 48 cali? Czy to jest duży?

\- Nie chodzi o to jak duży jest, kochanie, ale o to, jak go używasz.

\- Ale właśnie mi powiedziałeś, że chcesz duży telewizor…

Zatrzymał się w środku wgryzania się we frytkę. Spojrzał się do góry marszcząc brwi.

\- Żartuję, o mój Boże, przysięgam, jesteś mądrzejszy online, ale jesteś słodszy na żywo. To trudny kompromis do przełknięcia.

Zostali wyrzuceni z McDonalda za nadużywanie Internetu niedługo przed tym, jak Mark mógł zdekompresować, co zostało do niego powiedziane, ale koniec końców rezultatem wydawało się być: Duży Telewizor Dobry. I tak to się potoczyło. Wszystkie godziny wspólnej gry w zasadzie nie zmieniły się, poza tym, że zamiast grać online, Minhyuk zdeponował się na kanapie Marka. I szczerze, to całkiem przyjemne.

Po pierwsze, Minhyuk jest śmieszny, jest absolutnie przezabawny. Nawet kiedy był tylko awatarem Sub-Zero z Mortal Kombat w wianku, komentarze Minhyuka stanowiły część powodu, dla którego Mark tak szybko poczuł do niego sympatię. Chociaż, Mark musi odnotować, kiedy grali online, miał przyciski głośności w słuchawkach, które mogły stłumić jego wrzaski przypominające syreny. W prawdziwym życiu nie ma takiego urządzenia. Jego uszy może trochę cierpią, ale to w porządku. Jest spoko.

To jest tego warte, naprawdę. Minhyuk jest po prostu tak świetny.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie samego i zjadłem wszystko, co miałeś w lodówce – ogłasza Minhyuk, jego stopy przerzucone po drugiej stronie kanapy. Balansuje kontrolerem do PS4 na swoim brzuchu, wciskając rękę w przyciski, sprawiając, że jego postać chodzi bezcelowo w kółko.

\- Poszedłem tylko do łazienki – odpowiada łagodnie Mark. – I nie byłem jeszcze na zakupach, jedyne, co tam było, to saszetka keczupu i liść sałaty.

\- Tak – mówi Minhyuk, wycierając czerwony ślad ze swoich ust. – Tak czy siak, no weź, już jesteś gotowy? Już mnie świerzbi, żeby zrobić ten raid. Napisałem do Changkyuna i Hongbina i będą gotowi, kiedy my będziemy.

Mark kiwa głową.

\- Totalnie. Masz coś do picia?

\- Cholera, jasne, że mam.

Minhyuk naprawdę za bardzo się stroi na granie w gry wideo, nie ma żadnej potrzeby, żeby nakładać eyeliner tylko po to, żeby siedzieć na kanapie innego mężczyzny i maltretować kawałek plastiku przez trzy godziny, ale Minhyuk to robi tak czy inaczej. I, cóż, Mark jest trochę wdzięczny. Docenia ładną twarz, a twarz Minhyuka należy do najładniejszych.

Wygląda po prostu jak bardzo miły, wysoki kot, to wszystko, ale niech to nikogo nie zmyli, Mark nie jest furry.

Mark szybko odpędza te myśli, spychając stopy Minhyuka i siadając obok niego, będąc całkowicie przygotowanym na wtopienie dolnej części swojego ciała w kanapę na następne sześć godzin. Dobrze, że zrobił sobie przerwę na toaletę.

\- Zróbmy to – mówi Minhyuk, jego oczy błyszczą.

Mark nie jest dobry w wielu rzeczach. Ma problemy z zaprzyjaźnianiem się, w sumie trzyma się jedynie Jacksona, swojej psiapsi z podstawówki, mimo że obecnie Jackson podróżuje po świecie ze starszym mężczyzną, twierdząc, że jest to jego „partner biznesowy”. Mark nigdy nie jest najmądrzejszą osobą w towarzystwie, a jego humor został raz porównany przez Minhyuka do małpy palącej papierosa: nawet śmieszne do czasu aż zaczyna być niepokojące.

Ale to, w czym Mark jest dobry, to gry wideo. Nie nazywają go hard carry bez przyczyny. Po prostu ma szósty zmysł, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Może przewidzieć, gdzie odpali się granat, wie dokładnie, kiedy zrobić unik, by ominąć karabin snajperski i zawsze podejmuje dobrą decyzję, kiedy przychodzi mu wybrać między wyposażeniem się w karabin maszynowy a ciężki pistolet.

Nigdy nie jest przywódcą dopóki nie ma w dłoniach kontrolera, ale kiedy już ma? Jest bezbłędny. A wtedy jest bezlitosny. Raz zostawił postać, którą grał Minhyuk, by umarła w budynku, który sam wysadził, nawet mimo że Minhyuk siedział obok niego i przez cały czas jęczał. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Jego drużyna wciąż była wygrana. Minhyuk i tak mu wybaczył po tym, jak Mark nakarmił go Doritos z ręki.

Ten raid nie jest wyjątkiem. Ich czwórka pracuje w idealnej zgodności, a Mark wyszczekuje rozkazy przez mikrofon, okazjonalnie spoglądając na swojego partnera siedzącego obok.

\- Naprawdę chyba dojdę, kiedy ten raid się skończy – mruczy Mark.

Wykorzystał ulotny moment, żeby rozluźnić stabilizator nadgarstka i cieszy się, że to zrobił – ta misja trwa o wiele dłużej niż początkowo planował, ale, och, kiedy im się uda, to loot będzie legendarny w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa.

\- Nie winiłbym cię za to, przyjacielu – mówi Minhyuk, rzucając granat w stronę potwora, który pojawia się przed nimi. – Kurwa, to był mój ostatni.

Rozbryzgujący się potwór wypełnia ekran. Nogi Marka zaczynają cierpnąć z powodu długiego czasu nieużywania, ale ignoruje uczucie wbijających się szpilek i gwoździ, pochylając się bliżej ekranu.

\- Chill, zrobiłem upgrade, który umożliwia, żebym miał jeszcze jeden slot – odpowiada Mark.

\- Nie byłem jakoś chętny, żeby mieć Hongbina w drużynie po ostatniej katastrofie, ale naprawdę nieźle sobie radzi – komentuje Minhyuk, zakrywając mikrofon drugą ręką. Kątem oka Mark widzi żyłę, wyskakującą na jego czole. – Jeszcze tylko boss końcowy, nie? I kończymy.

\- Ta. – Mark kiwa głową. – Wbijasz się na noc?

\- Jasne, że tak, nie ma opcji, żebym doszedł do domu po całej tej stymulacji. Jestem praktycznie pewny, że zobaczę czerwone światło i instynktownie wtoczę się na ulicę. Zmiażdży mnie jakiś walec.

Mark właściwie nie uważa, żeby to było prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę walców drogowych, które widzi w codziennym życiu (zero), ale mniej więcej rozumie, o co chodzi Minhyukowi.

To nic znaczącego albo wskazującego na głębszą znajomość, kiedy Minhyuk zostaje na noc. Czasami śpi na jego kanapie, szczególnie kiedy zostają do późna ze swoją drużyną z drugiego końca świata. To jest praktyczne. I, tak, może kiedy Mark budzi się rano i widzi Minhyuka zwiniętego na kanapie, włosy rozczochrane, twarz upojona spokojem, coś dziwnego dzieje się z jego sercem, ale Mark zawsze zakładał, że to tylko jego ciało wykańczające się pod wpływem tych wszystkich Monsterów, które pije na porządku dziennym. To nic nie znaczy. Tak samo, jak to dzisiaj.

Ale Mark zapisuje sobie w głowie notatkę, żeby obudzić się jutro trochę wcześniej, aby mógł skoczyć do piekarni po drugiej stronie ulicy i kupić parę muffinek, które Minhyuk lubi jeść na śniadanie.

\- Hej, Marcus? – mówi Minhyuk, stukając kolano Marka swoim, szaleńczy uśmiech rozpościera się na jego twarzy. – Changkyun i Hongbin są już na pozycjach. Masz jeszcze ten granat?

\- No pewnie – mówi Mark. Zatrzymuje się na chwilę, żeby ustawić się i stanowczo wciska prawy spust.

Animacja w grze jest tak piękna. Jego postać unosi swoją dłoń, granat szybuje w powietrzu, wycelowany idealnie w tego brzydkiego skurwysyna pilnującego arenę, z brzuchem większym niż pasek życia, i dokładnie, kiedy dzielą go sekundy od wybuchnięcia w chmurę szrapnelu-

Pierwszą myślą Marka jest to, że jego oczy przestały działać. Może wypadły mu z głowy albo coś równie dziwnego. To na pewno bardziej przekonujące wytłumaczenie niż wyłączający się telewizor. Coś takiego nie mogłoby się stać. Takie rzeczy się nie dzieją. Nie tak to działa.

\- Uh. Mark.

Mark ignoruje osobę obok. Patrzy się prosto przed siebie. W pokoju zrobiło się o wiele ciemniej. Zasłony są zaciągnięte, żeby mogli widzieć lepiej ekran, a słabnące popołudniowe słońce sączy się przefiltrowane, jak nieprawidłowo zrobiona kawa.

\- Mark.

Kontroler jest przyczepiony do dłoni Marka mieszanką potu i jego własnych mięśni odmawiających puszczenia. Naciska przycisk spustu jeszcze raz, tylko, żeby, wiadomo, zobaczyć. Nic to nie daje. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że telewizor jest wyłączony.

\- Marcus!

\- Wiesz, że nie tak mam na imię, co nie? – odszczekuje Mark, obracając się do Minhyuka.

\- Spokojnie, kotku – mówi Minhyuk i unosi ręce w geście poddania się. – Co się dzieje?

Mgła obłąkania podnosi się z oczu Marka. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, jak właśnie trochę nakrzyczał na Minhyuka.

\- Myślę… Myślę. Cóż. Na początek. Telewizor zgasnął.

\- Czy wspominałem jak bardzo seksowny jest dla mnie twój duży mózg? To definitywnie jedna z twoich najlepszych cech – stwierdza Minhyuk. – Proszę, mów mi więcej oczywistości.

Minhyuk czasami trochę jest chujem. Ale to w porządku. Mark nie ma nic przeciwko. Ale powinno się o tym powiedzieć.

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem… to elektryczność, prawda?

\- Tak mi się wydaje – mówi Minhyuk gapiąc się. Wiatrak na suficie żałośnie kończy ostatni, powolny obrót przed całkowitym zatrzymaniem się. – Prąd ci wysiadł.

\- Prąd mi wysiadł. W środku największego raidu, jaki robiliśmy od tygodni – mówi Mark, jego głos powoli uderza w coraz wyższe tony. Och, zamierza naprawdę zabić zarządcę budynku. – To… to naprawdę coś, no nie.

Trudno zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Minhyuka, ponieważ Mark wciąż skrupulatnie gapi się prosto przed siebie, jakby było możliwe onieśmielić telewizor na tyle, żeby z powrotem się włączył, używając jedynie swoich ukrytych mocy telepatycznych. Nawet mimo to, poprzez widzenie peryferyjne może zauważyć Minhyuka spoglądającego wprost na niego.

\- Mark, dobrze się czujesz? Jakby, mnie też jest przykro, żebyś nie myślał sobie inaczej, ale dosłownie nie mrugnąłeś od jakichś dziesięciu minut.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym potrzebował się jeszcze kiedykolwiek poruszyć – mówi słabo Mark. – Minhyuk, dzieliło nas dosłownie dziesięć minut od pokonania go, musiałem tylko użyć mojego granatu…

\- Cii, w porządku, kotku – mruczy Minhyuk, a Mark czuje rękę nad swoją własną i prawie cofa się w szoku, aż orientuje się, że to Minhyuk ściągający jego stabilizator nadgarstka. – Słuchaj, tak, jest chujowo. Ale będą jeszcze inne raidy. Chyba. Nie ten raid. Ale będą inne raidy!

\- Tak. Tak. W sensie. Chyba – mówi mętnie Mark. Jego serce wydaje się być puste. Jakby w jego klatce piersiowej była dziura i wszystko się po prostu wylało. Jakby był światłem, które nie może się zapalić.

Telewizor szydzi z nich swoim czarnym, pustym ekranem. Śmieje się z ich cierpienia, sprawia mu ono przyjemność. Nie, Mark nie przeżywa tego za bardzo. Tylko… nie jest przyzwyczajony do wyłączonych świateł. To wszystko. Odkłada bezużyteczny kontroler na stolik przed nim, wtapia się w kanapę i w końcu obraca się do Minhyuka. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że chłopak wpatrywał się w niego przez cały ten czas.

\- Wiesz co, chyba nigdy przedtem właściwie się tobie nie przyglądnąłem– mówi Minhyuk. – Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jakby. Jak ładne masz oczy. Ale, jakby, nie w pedalski sposób. – Wtedy zatrzymuje się. Bada wzrokiem Marka. Dodaje. – W sumie, trochę w pedalski sposób.

Koniuszki uszu Marka barwią się na różowo. Ale wie lepiej niż ufać flirtowaniu Minhyuka, osobiście słyszał rzeczy, które Minhyuk wygaduje, kiedy jest na czacie głosowym z członkami swojej drużyny. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości mógłby pracować jako operator sex telefonu.

\- Chyba planujesz już iść? Wciąż jest jasno.

\- Wywalasz mnie, Marcus? – mówi Minhyuk, wydymając wargi. – Naprawdę wyrzuciłbyś biednego sierotę na ulicę? Wie pan, że nie mam żadnego miejsca, by spędzić noc, jestem zdesperowany. – Jego głos przyjmuje wysoką jakość, brzmiąc jak pisk. – Mogę sprzątać, jeśli pan tego chce, tylko, proszę, niech mnie pan nie zostawia w zaułku, gdzie mnie pan znalazł.

\- Minhyuk – mówi Mark i zaczyna się śmiać. – Nie wyrzucam cię i nie jesteś biednym sierotą, jesteś bogatszy niż ja.

Po prostu wydaje całe swoje pieniądze na bambusowe słomki zamiast na rzeczy, które naprawdę mają jakieś znaczenie. Takie jak duże telewizory i lampy lawy.

\- To przez to, że pensje opierają się na skali atrakcyjności, a ja jestem dziesiątką. Po prostu dostaję to, na co zasługuję. Ty jesteś mocną szóstką. Cóż – Minhyuk zatrzymuje się, przeczesując palcami włosy Marka – nie będę kłamać, czerwień jest całkiem seksowna. Może moglibyśmy cię wypchnąć numerek w górę.

Mark posiada taki mechanizm obronny, gdzie jeśli coś nie wydaje się mieć za bardzo sensu dla jego mózgu, od razu zapomina, że to się stało. Więc dokładnie to się dzieje. Słyszy Minhyuka nazywającego go atrakcyjnym, trawi tę informację, a potem wkłada ją prosto do umysłowej niszczarki.

\- Po prostu wyszedłem z założenia, że nie chciałbyś zostać, skoro nie ma prądu.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, Mark. Nie zostawię cię w ciemności. – A wtedy, po powiedzeniu czegoś tak słodkiego, że jego serce powiększa się o dwa rozmiary, Minhyuk od razu wybucha chichotem. – To się rymuje, czy to nie wspaniałe.

\- Chcesz zostać? – pyta się Mark. Nie może pozbyć się rozczulenia ze swojego głosu.

\- Aww, spójrz na tę twarz, jesteś tak uroczy, chciałbym cię tylko trzymać w słoiku w moim pokoju – mówi Minhyuk, niezdolny do zatrzymania się przed wyciągnięciem rąk do przodu i uszczypnięciem jednego z policzków Marka. Pociera go między opuszkami palców, będąc cały czas rozpromienionym. – Ale to nie jest dobry pomysł, nie nakarmiłem mojej złotej rybki od jakichś dwóch tygodni.

Mark mruga, niepewny, jak to przetworzyć. Jedynie świadomy, jak mocno Minhyuk szczypie. Raczej nie sądzi, żeby chciał być trzymany w słoiku. Ale z opisu pokój Minhyuka wydaje się interesujący, najwidoczniej chłopak ma interesujące kolekcje.

Minhyuk wstaje, rozciągając ręce.

\- Idę się odlać, a potem, nie wiem, chcesz zagrać w papier kamień nożyce? Zapalić jointa? Przelizać się? Wszystkie trzy? Daj mi znać.

Przez chwilę Mark zastanawia się, ile dzisiaj wypalił. To jedyne wytłumaczenie. Ale to nie ma sensu, nie palił dzisiaj, w ramach przygotowań do raidu. Ale wtedy to nie ma sensu. Minhyuk by czegoś takiego nie powiedział. Jednak Mark ma całkiem dobry słuch, więc… ta, nie, to wciąż nie ma sensu. Minhyuk jest, jakby, najseksowniejszą żyjącą osobą po Keanu Reevesie i na pewno nie chciałby grać w papier kamień nożyce z Markiem. To jedyna część zdania, którą mózg Marka pozwala mu przetworzyć, ale zaczyna rozumieć, że jego reszta jest również niezdatna do zastosowania.

Mark nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak długo debatuje w tę i z powrotem w swojej głowie, do czasu aż Minhyuk wraca, wycierając ręce o swoje szorty i marszcząc brwi.

\- Czemu wciąż tu jesteś?

\- Mieszkam tu? – mówi łagodnie Mark.

\- No coś ty, Sherlocku, chodziło mi, czemu jesteś na kanapie? Twoje zioło się samo skręca?

Zachód słońca skończył się w mgnieniu oka, pokój staje się coraz ciemniejszy z każdą minutą.

\- Ty… nie palisz – mówi Mark. Cicho. Jakby nie był pewny, z czym ma do czynienia. O rany, co jeśli Minhyuk jest gliną? To byłoby tak bardzo niespoko. Mark nie może iść do więzienia, jest malutki i delikatny, i zawsze wygląda, jakby potrzebował pieczeni na obiad.

\- Masz rację, nie palę – Minhyuk kiwa głową – ale też zazwyczaj nie żyję bez elektryczności. Więc. Dalej. Zacznij skręcać.

To tak bezpośredni rozkaz, a Mark naprawdę nie chce się kłócić z chłopakiem. Jest teraz całkiem pewny, że nie jest gliną. W końcu zna slang. Mark trzyma swoje zioło w bardzo ładnej skrzyneczce z geometrycznymi wzorami, obok młynka i bletek, a wszystko jest tak poukładane, że Minhyuk wydaje z siebie ”aww”, kiedy to widzi.

\- Paliłeś już kiedyś? – mamrocze Mark. To nie jest urocze.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Mark, prowadziłem bogate i kolorowe życie zanim cię poznałem i stałem się utrzymankiem, który gra cały dzień w Destiny – mówi Minhyuk i w tym waśnie problem, bo kiedy Minhyuk mówi takie rzeczy, serce Marka znowu zaczyna wpadać w te dziwne palpitacje.

\- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś. – Mark wydyma wargi.

\- Teraz ci mówię – kontruje. – Weź, mniej gadania. Zacznę przypuszczać, że nie wiesz, jak skręca się w ciemności.

\- Ogólnie to nie skręcam. Czemu miałbym? Dosłownie mam bongo. Ma na sobie obrazek ze Scooby-Doo. Widziałeś je.

Jackson mu je sprawił, zawsze mówił, że jest Scoobym-Doo dla Kudłatego Marka. Och, teraz tęskni za Jacksonem. Ma nadzieję, że dobrze się bawi w Makau ze swoim partnerem biznesowym.

\- Owszem, a ty nigdy się nie zmieniaj, ty wspaniały słonecznikowy chłopcze – mówi Minhyuk, a jego uśmiech jest tak prawdziwy, Mark musi odwrócić wzrok i skoncentrować się na włączeniu młynka zanim zrobi coś głupiego.

To wtedy, kiedy trzyma bletkę w swoich dłoniach, starając się ją napełnić i ponosząc porażkę, mamrocze pod nosem, zirytowanie bierze nad nim górę.

\- To czemu tak ci zależy na joincie, jeśli paliłeś wcześniej?

\- O, to proste – odpowiada Minhyuk. – Tak się lepiej robi shoty.

To dzięki niesamowitym pokładom samokontroli dłoń Marka nie opada bezwładnie, rozsypując zioło na podłogę.

\- Przepraszam? – piszczy Mark. Jego palce się trzęsą.

\- Na pewno taki weteran jarania, jak ty, nie potrzebuje, żebym narysował mu schemat – mówi Minhyuk, droczący ton wkracza w jego głos – ale skoro nalegasz. – Siada prosto, wykonując ręką zdeprawowany gest. – Kiedy mężczyzna i kobieta bardzo się kochają i oboje chcą się upalić…

\- Wiem, co to jest shotgunning – wcina się Mark, wdzięczny, że ciemniejące niebo ukrywa jego rumieniec. – Po prostu ja…

\- Nie musimy, jeśli nie chcesz, Mark – mówi Minhyuk i brzmi najbardziej poważnie od czasu raidu. Jego oczy są szerokie z przejęcia.

\- O, nie ma sprawy. Jakby. Naprawdę chcę. W sensie. Tylko, jeśli ty chcesz. – Mark czeka aż Minhyuk mu przerwie. Ale tego nie robi. Więc Mark mówi dalej. – Jakby, będzie fajnie. Ale też gorąco? Um. Tak. Jeśli wciąż chcesz! Jeśli nie chcesz, totalnie w porządku. Haha, cholera, brakuje mi wiatraka. Jest tak ciepło, absolutnie paląco.

Minhyuk przygryza wargę, żeby stłumić śmiech.

\- Po prostu zwijaj, kumplu, i daj mi znać, jak odpalisz. – Spogląda z góry na dół. – Nawet masz na sobie odpowiednią bluzę!

To nie jest jego jedyna bluza związana z ziołem, ale fioletowa, którą ubrał, jest na pewno jedną z jego ulubionych. Puff, Puff, Pass to w sumie na tym etapie jego motto życiowe. To na pewno mantra Marka. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie spodziewał się poszerzyć tej części swojego życia o Minhyuka.

To nic nie znaczy. To jedyna ważna rzecz do zapamiętania. Ziomy tak robią cały czas. Definitywnie. Cóż, Mark tak nie robił, ale nie miał wcześniej wielu ziomów, był ziomo-wybrakowany. Jego myśli tak bardzo go pochłaniają, że zaczyna pocić się przez gałki oczne, więc kiedy jointa spotyka zaszczyt bycia „zdatnym do palenia”, zapala go i zaciąga się jakieś trzy razy w krótkich odstępach. Technicznie palili wcześniej razem, ale to jego zioło. Kupił je od Kuna za własne pieniądze. I na tę chwilę potrzebuje go, jeśli zamierza przeżyć noc bez wybuchnięcia łzami następnym razem, gdy Minhyuk nazwie go „kotkiem”.

\- Hej, hej, panie Puff, Puff, Pass, przestań to miętosić. To praca zespołowa – żąda Minhyuk, spoglądając z kanapy. Mark czuje się teraz dziwnie bezbronny na podłodze. Cholera, może Minhyuk jest gliną.

\- Um, jak chcesz to zrobić? – pyta się Mark, przerywając na kaszel. Niesamowite, że tak szybko, jak ktoś jest w pokoju, zapomina, jak palić zioło. Po prostu wraca do domyślnych ustawień licealisty na pierwszej imprezie. – Chcesz żebym, um…

\- Po prostu usiądź na kanapie, Mark – rozkazuje Minhyuk, a Mark słucha się go od razu. Czeka posłusznie w miejscu, wyciągając jointa do Minhyuka, ale on go ignoruje. Wdrapuje się na kolana Marka i och, okej, teraz na nim siedzi. To jest coś. To jest w porządku. Mark myśli, że syreny w jego mózgu zaczynają być słyszalne przez jego usta i podaje chłopakowi jointa, życząc sobie, żeby nie mieć twarzy Minhyuka tak… blisko.

\- Nie palę, pamiętasz? No weź – mówi Minhyuk, przejeżdżając palcem w dół gardła Marka. Przełyka ślinę – zaciągnij się dla mnie ładnie i głęboko.

Mark przynajmniej wie, jak słuchać Minhyuka. Więc robi to, przyciskając jointa do ust i wdychając, pozwala mu się palić przy górnej wardze, pozwala na całkowite zwinięcie się w płucach, rozpychając je i napełniając dymem. Boże, jak dobrze.

Ale nie chodzi o niego. Ma bardzo ładnego chłopca na swoich kolanach, czekającego cierpliwie, ale może to nie jest najlepsze określenie, ponieważ Minhyuk wydaje dźwięk z głębi gardła i kładzie swój wskazujący palec na miękkich ustach Marka i pochyla się do przodu.

Więc, tak, w głowie Marka to wszystko odbywało się z o wiele mniejszą ilością… dotykania. To nie jest rzeczywistość. Usta Minhyuka go pochłaniają i wdycha dym z płuc Marka, jakby były jego. Bliskość tego wszystkiego jest tym, co szokuje Marka, to jego oddech. To nawet nie jest pocałunek, ale patrząc się na Minhyuka dmuchającego w sufit, Mark czuje się zniszczony bardziej niż trochę.

\- Och – dyszy. – To było…

\- Podobało ci się? – pyta Minhyuk. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone.

Mark w tym momencie nie ma za dużo myśli.

\- Yup.

Minhyuk zaciska usta.

\- To jest odpowiedź, którą wybierasz? Bardzo gorący chłopak, którego masz na kolanach, właśnie wdychał dym z twoich ust i spytał się, czy ci się podobało, a twoją jedyną odpowiedzią jest „yup”?

\- Yup… proszę pana.

\- Trochę mnie to kręci, ale przedyskutujemy to później. – Minhyuk znowu wkłada jointa między usta Marka. – Zaciągnij się jeszcze raz. Tym razem mocniej. Nic nie poczułem.

Minhyuk nic nie czuje, ale Mark… Mark owszem. Mark odczuwa jakieś pięćdziesiąt różnych emocji w każdej swojej pojedynczej komórce mózgowej. Przytłoczony to łagodne stwierdzenie. Ale to nie jest jego pierwsze rodeo i Mark nie ma zamiaru zostać zjaranym przez kogoś, kto nawet nie popiera tej kultury – szczególnie kiedy Minhyuk podczas wielu okazji skrytykował naklejkę z napisem „Legalize It 😜” na samochodzie Marka.

Bierze kolejnego bucha i teraz, kiedy wie, czego się spodziewać, nie panikuje, gdy Minhyuk się pochyla. Nawet spodziewa się otarcia ust o jego własne. I może Minhyuk wyczuwa ten nagły spokój i biorąc pod uwagę, że jest dosłownie stworzeniem żywiącym się chaosem, Minhyuk pozwala swojej ręce ześlizgnąć się z szyi Marka i osiąść na drodze w dół klatki piersiowej, poczym przekroczyć granice bluzy, aż zaczyna czuć skórę.

\- Coś się stało? – Bierze wdech przez małą szparę w zębach, za bardzo zajęty uśmiechaniem się. Ręka Minhyuka nawet nic nie robi, po prostu tu jest. Jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to należy do niego. Bo, w porządku, może i intencje Minhyuka były szczere i czyste, i wszystko, czego chciał, to zapalić, ale w takim razie dlaczego starał się chwycić Marka za pierś?

\- Wszystko w porządku – wydusza z siebie Mark. – A z tobą i rodziną?

Minhyuk wpatruje się w niego przez długi czas, nie wysilając się nawet, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Najwidoczniej jest to tak wyczerpujące, że tym razem sam pali, tymczasowo przekładając shotgunning na później. Mark nie był przygotowany na taki pokaz. Kiedy ich usta były złączone, Mark był wyłącznie skupiony na dotyku, cieple dymu, smaku ust Minhyuka, wszystkie zmysły były wzmocnione przez substancje chemiczne uderzające w jego żyłach. Ale widzieć, to coś zupełnie innego.

Powieki Minhyuka opadają, kiedy się zaciąga, żar spada z końca. I wtedy zatrzymuje się, a Mark nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że także przestał oddychać. Wygląda… cóż, wygląda cholernie seksownie, cały z ostrych kątów i jasnych włosów, i Mark czuje się absolutnie wygłodniale. Decyduje, że nie zamierza pozwolić temu przepaść w eter. Pociąga Minhyuka w dół, chwyta jego usta i zaciąga się – tym razem niechlujnie, ślina cieknie po wargach Marka. Zatrzymuje się tylko, żeby wziąć oddech.

Minhyuk jest, śmie powiedzieć, pod wrażeniem.

\- O, nie jesteś takim skromnym kotkiem, nieprawdaż? – A wtedy musi zrobić coś okropnie nieprzyzwoitego, oczywiście, i liże swoje wargi. Powoli. Jakby delektował się smakiem śliny Marka.

Mark naprawdę nie potrafi ująć, jak bardzo jest na to nieprzygotowany. Wstał tego ranka, założył spodnie, jak każdy inny facet. I wtedy, w którymś momencie tego dnia przestał być jak każdy inny facet, ponieważ właśnie teraz tak jakby całował dym z ust Minhyuka. Więc teraz jest tym facetem. Jest facetem, który pocałował Minhyuka. A Minhyuk jest tak spoko, że w pracy nawet nie czeka w kolejce do użycia ksero, tylko wpada i mówi „przesunąć się, jestem homo”.

Chciałby, żeby ktoś go poinformował, że to się stanie, może kiedy spytałby się Siri o pogodę, ona by mu odpowiedziała „upewnij się, żeby psiknąć się dodatkowo dezodorantem, zaliczysz drugą bazę przed północą”. Po prostu cokolwiek, co przygotowałoby go na to, bo wtedy może mógłby się nacieszyć tym momentem bardziej.

\- O czym myślisz, kotku? – pyta Minhyuk, stukając w bok twarzy drugą dłonią. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś kontemplował.

\- Podoba mi się to – mówi Mark, szczerzej niż się spodziewał, a kiedy to mówi, już jest za późno. Nie może tego odwołać, nie kiedy oczy Minhyuka rozszerzają się z ciekawością. – To jest, um… jesteś naprawdę… ładny.

\- Jestem ładny? – dokładnie wymawia każdą sylabę Minhyuk.

Usta Marka są suche.

\- Ta. Um. – Przerywa. – Ale nie tylko. To. Jesteś też. Um. – No dalej, Mark, to twój czas, żeby zabłysnąć. Powiedz mu o tym, jak piękny jest, jak zabawny jest, jak rozjaśnia twoje życie i każdy pokój, w którym się znajduje. – Jesteś dobrym tankiem.

Jeśli Minhyuk wybuchnie śmiechem w czasie, gdy Mark jest najbardziej emocjonalnie bezbronny od lat, Mark nie będzie miał innego wyboru niż przefarbować włosy i dożyć resztę swojego życia jako uprawca ryżu.

\- Jestem dobrym tankiem?

\- Tak, kiedy gramy w Overwatch’a – mówi Mark, zaczynając rozumieć, że i tak już spieprzył i równie dobrze może ocalić swój własny tonący statek. – To, um, bardzo spoko, że grasz jako D. Va, żebym mógł być supportem.

\- Bardzo miło z twojej strony, Mark. Nie wiedziałem, że masz taką emocjonalną głębię po tej całej farbie do włosów – mówi Minhyuk, a potem zniża swoją twarz do zagłębienia w szyi Marka, głęboko wdychając. – Pachniesz jak Doritos. Ładnie.

Cóż, to głównie przez to, że Mark pierze swoje ubrania w oparciu o to, czy plamy przejmują podstawowy kolor materiału, ale jeśli to jest określenie, które Minhyuk wybiera, to, jasne, Mark może zaakceptować „ładnie”. Unosi dłonie i ostrożnie przejeżdża nimi w górę i w dół po tyle głowy Minhyuka, bawiąc się jego włosami. Ze wszystkich czułych nazw, których używa Minhyuk, Mark myśli, że to on przypomina kota bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- Zamierzam cię ugryźć – ogłasza Minhyuk. Kiedy Mark nie odpowiada, Minhyuk spogląda w górę, jego oczy przysłonięte ciężkimi powiekami, uśmiech głupkowaty. – Jakiś komentarz do tego?

\- Wydajesz się być całkiem pewny swojej decyzji. Nie chciałbym spowodować żadnego niepotrzebnego zamieszania.

Minhyuk parska.

\- Zamierzam cię za to ugryźć wyjątkowo mocno.

Minhyuk dotrzymuje obietnicy, jego zęby skubią skórę na szyi Marka, on drga – a potem Minhyuk podąża w górę obfitymi liźnięciami języka i, okej, to zdecydowanie nie są już tylko faceci będący ziomami. Markowi naprawdę trudno się przejąć tym nowym rozwojem wypadków, jest o wiele bardziej zajęty tłumieniem dźwięków wydobywających się z jego klatki piersiowej.

Ręka gładząca skórę na brzuchu Marka zaciska się, wędruje w górę.

\- Minhyuk – jęczy Mark. – Kurwa.

\- Mmm, powiedziałem sobie, że tego nie zrobię, ale naprawdę tego chcę – mruczy Minhyuk w ciało, które znowu ssie. Potem chichocze, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego, czego nie powinien.

\- Nie zrobisz czego? – pyta Mark. Ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele, a zioło tylko sprawia, że przyjemność jest niewyraźna i musująca, jakby całe powietrze wokół niego zostało stworzone, by sprawić, że będzie się czuł, jakby się unosił.

Minhyuk parska.

\- Oczywiście, że chciałem się przy tobie zakręcić od wieków.

\- Och. – Naprawdę fajnie.

\- Jakoś od czasu, kiedy wrzucałeś thirst trapy na serwer Overwatch’a na Discordzie. Jakby, jaki masz powód, żeby być bez koszulki w łóżku? – Minhyuk odrywa głowę. Jego usta są jasnoczerwone. Lepkie. Mark chce go pocałować. Naprawdę mocno. – Ale powstrzymywałem się, wiesz.

Och, Mark naprawdę nie jest gotowy na tę konwersację. Nie jest wystarczająco świadomy. Zmusza się, żeby spojrzeć Minhyukowi w oczy i odnajduje siebie głośno przełykającego ślinę z powodu pragnienia, które się w nich zawiera.

\- Dlaczego?

I Minhyuk pochyla się do przodu dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy jego głowa wędruje w dół, bawiąc się gumką od bielizny Marka.

\- Nie chciałbym cię zepsuć.

Kiedy Windows zalicza awarię, wydaje dźwięk. Nieharmonijny i martwiący. Najbardziej niepokojący ze wszystkich dżingli, brzmi, jakby pianino miało zaburzenia lękowe. Mark tak naprawdę nigdy nie utożsamiał się z Windowsem, bardziej woli Linuxa, jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Mimo wszystko, kiedy Minhyuk to mówi, Mark czuje, jakby cały jego mózg się po prostu wyłączył.

Możliwym wyjaśnieniem dla tego neurologicznego załamania może być nagły napływ krwi do jego dolnych rejonów. Cóż, nie, to o wiele za bardzo eleganckie określenie, a w tej sytuacji nie ma nic eleganckiego. Jego fiut jest twardy, a z tego, jak Minhyuk odchyla się do tyłu, uśmiechając się, zaczyna jasno wynikać, że o tym wie. Cóż, trudno by mu było nie wiedzieć.

Wije się w miejscu. Mark jęczy. To nie jest cichy dźwięk.

\- Ile jeszcze zostało jointa? – pyta Minhyuk.

\- Czego?

\- Jointa – powtarza. W kącikach jego oczu pojawia się radość.

\- Ja, uh, nie wiem – mówi słabo Mark. – Trochę się pogubiłem. – Przesuwa się do rogu kanapy, grzebie w szparze i marszczy brwi. – Um, tak, zgubiłem go. Możesz wstać? Może spadł na podłogę…

Minhyuk wciska Marka w oparcie kanapy całą siłą swoich dłoni opierających się na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Czy naprawdę potrzebujesz więcej zioła?

Oczywistą odpowiedzią jest „no jasne, czemu nie”. Odpowiedzią, której Mark myśli, że Minhyuk szuka, jest:

\- Um, nie?

Minhyuk chichocze, jego śmiech wyższy niż normalnie.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. Raczej nie jestem teraz w nastroju do wstawania. – Przybliża się do czasu, gdy jest wciśnięty na górze Marka, wystarczająco, by poczuć bicie jego serca. – O czym myślisz?

To prawdopodobnie zioło wpływa na jego odpowiedź. Jest nią bardzo czarujące i seksowne „o tobie”. Jakby wyciągnięte z jakiegoś filmu z Ryanem Goslingiem. Jakby Mark miał faktycznie jakąś gadkę. Ale tak czy siak, Minhyuk jest bardzo zadowolony z odpowiedzi i ujmuje twarz Marka, opuszki jego palców tańczą na szczęce.

\- Zdecydowałem, że zamierzam cię pocałować.

Mark przełyka.

\- Totalnie w porządku. – I nie mówi już nic więcej, bo ma język głęboko w gardle.

Nie, żeby Minhyuk źle całował. Agresywnie? Tak. Dominująco? Absolutnie. Niechlujnie? Niesamowicie. Ale jest to także namiętne i trudno nie zostać wepchniętym w żar pocałunku. Minhyuk połyka każdy jego jęk, delektując się smakiem. Ręka głaszcząca bok Marka przesuwa się wyżej i wyżej, a Mark? Mark po prostu siedzi, rozkoszując się tym doświadczeniem.

Odnosi wyraźnie wrażenie, że Minhyuk lubi przejmować kontrolę, a Mark jest daleki od tego, by myśleć inaczej. Jest na trzydzieści procent pewny, że to, czego właśnie doświadcza, to bardzo szczegółowy mokry sen albo może wersja beta nowego Twink Simulator na Oculus Rift. Nie zamierza zadawać zbyt wielu pytań, po prostu postara się nacieszyć dotykiem języka Minhyuka, kiedy przejeżdża po dolnej wardze Marka, poprzedzającym drobne ugryzienie.

\- Kurwa. – Minhyuk wypuszcza powietrze, jego oddech owiewa twarz Marka. – Zapomniałem, jak dobrze się całuje, kiedy jest się upalonym. To dlatego palisz tak często?

\- Tak – mówi Mark. – Dokładnie dlatego. To jedyny powód.

Druga ręka Minhyuka odnajduje drogę we włosy Marka i ciągnie, zginając jego głowę w tył.

\- Kiedy idziesz do pracy?

Cóż, skoro Mark odmówił przejścia o poziom wyżej w korporacyjnej drabinie, gdyż oznaczałoby to mniej czasu na granie w Overwatch’a, odpowiedzią jest, że jego następna zmiana nadejdzie niestety szybko.

-Jutro wieczorem. Bank chce, żebym zadzwonił z pomocą do klientów z Australii, więc będzie późno.

\- Jak przykro – oznajmia Minhyuk, bez emocji. – Ubierz szalik.

\- Czemu- och. – A wtedy Minhyuk znów atakuje jego szyję, tym razem z coraz mniejszą ilością precyzji, gdy zioło osiada głębiej i głębiej w jego świadomości. Nie oznacza to, że nie jest to w chuj gorące. Kurwa, usta Minhyuka są niesamowite, jego język nie powinien być w stanie tak funkcjonować…

\- Ściągnij to – rozkazuje Minhyuk, mocując się. – Ściągaj tę głupią ćpuńską bluzę.

\- Nie mogę – mówi Mark, prawie jęcząc.

\- A to dlaczego?

Cóż, odpowiedź jest taka, że Mark czuje się najbardziej komfortowo, gdy jest odporny na wszystkie formy ataku. Co jednak wybiera, jest o wiele bardziej racjonalnym powodem.

\- Nie mam nic pod nią.

\- Czy to nie o to chodzi?

I teraz Minhyuk wydyma wargi i jest to absolutnie śmiertelne, jak zastrzyk cyjanku wprost w płuca Marka, więc od razu zrzuca z siebie bluzę. Spada w nieokreślonym kierunku okna. Na zewnątrz jest tak ciemno – Minhyuk jest całkowicie oświetlony przez glowsticki, które znalazły się w mieszkaniu po minionych imprezach rave’owych.

\- Ładnie – mruczy Minhyuk, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę głaskaniu klatki piersiowej Marka. – Bardzo ładnie.

Mark jęczy słysząc to, nieświadomie wypychając biodra w górę, poszukując tarcia z ciałem Minhyuka.

\- Och? A co to? – Cholera, Minhyukowi naprawdę nic nie umyka. Gdyby tylko był tak wnikliwy po pierwszej godzinie ich raidów. – O, lubisz, kiedy cię komplementuję?

\- Moooooże? – mówi Mark, całkowicie chłodno i niezobowiązująco, jakby nic to dla niego nie znaczyło. Ugh, naprawdę jest w tym dobry. Jest mistrzem uwodzenia.

Minhyuk marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu.

\- Wiesz co, to ma naprawdę dużo sensu. To dlatego lubisz grać jako healer? Podoba ci się, kiedy wszyscy ci dziękują, kiedy mówią, jak dobrą zrobiłeś robotę? Podnieca cię, kiedy się ciebie chwali?

\- Nie – mówi Mark, a potem decyduje, że obiera złą stronę. – W sensie, nawet jeśli, czy to coś dla ciebie znaczy?

\- Zgrywasz niedostępnego, kotku? – mówi Minhyuk, a jego uśmiech wydaje się wyglądać coraz groźniej. – Naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś w odpowiedniej do tego pozycji?

Tak, Mark nie ma pojęcia, jak ma wyjść z tej sytuacji cało. Minhyuk prawdopodobnie mógłby zjeść jego fiuta, jeśli by chciał. A Mark by mu prawdopodobnie pozwolił, ale potem wywołałoby to przy okazji dużo problemów? Co z hipotetycznymi dziećmi?

\- Boże, o wiele za dużo się wyłączasz, halo, Mark? – Minhyuk macha ręką przed jego twarzą. – Mógłbym cię znowu prosić o uwagę?

\- Jasne, tak, przepraszam – odpowiada od razu Mark.

Tak. Minhyuk. Blondyn, szczupły, skorpion, lubi piña coladę i kiedy zostaje złapany przez deszcz – nope, znowu wyłączenie, jasne, tak, to jest Minhyuk i obecnie siedzi dokładnie nad fiutem Marka, jedna ręka na jego biodrze, a druga rysuje linie na jego obojczykach.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec – mruczy Minhyuk. Jęk Marka jest głośny i bezwstydny – a Minhyuk wygląda na o wiele za bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

Może lubi słyszeć, gdy Minhyuk mówi mu ładne rzeczy, pozwać go, Mark lubi, kiedy mówi mu się, że jest grzecznym chłopcem, a nikt nigdy nie robi tego wystarczająco. A on stara się z całych sił, okej?

Jego ekstaza uspokaja się. Kark Marka skwierczy, dokładnie w kręgosłupie, całe jego ciało sprawia wrażenie porażonej prądem galaretki. Boże, czuje się tak dobrze, a Minhyuk to tylko potęguje, sprawia, że drży i przechodzą go dreszcze na wszystkie najlepsze sposoby. Kurwa, nigdy się po tym nie pozbiera.

Palce Minhyuka tworzą delikatną ścieżkę w dół jego brzucha, nad kośćmi biodrowymi, aż do paska w jego szortach, ostrożnie obserwując wyraz twarzy Marka, który prawdopodobnie przedstawia brwi ściągnięte w geście koncentracji, starając się uniknąć dojścia w szesnaście sekund.

\- Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy?

\- Tak – odpowiada chrapliwie Mark, ponieważ teraz dłoń Minhyuka bawi się główką jego fiuta. Spoko. Spoko, jest w porządku. Doświadcza ascendencji. – Graliśmy w Team Fortress 2, nie?

\- Mmm, to prawda – mówi Minhyuk, całkowicie spokojny i pogodny, jak gdyby nikomu właśnie nie obciągał. – Było fajnie, co?

\- Uh, tak, tak, było- och, tak, świetnie – jąka się Mark.

\- Pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz usłyszałem twój głos – kontynuuje Minhyuk. – Boże, był tak głęboki. Na żywo brzmi nawet lepiej, wiesz, jak to w ogóle możliwe? Mogę się założyć, że brzmisz tak dobrze, jak dochodzisz.

Co może się stać w mgnieniu oka.

\- Nawet to, jak jęczysz, tak głęboko i seksownie, powinieneś być w porno albo coś, z takim głosem, to jest tak gorące. Żyjesz z odbierania telefonów, prawda? Zastanawiam się, ile osób zadzwoniło tylko po to, żeby z tobą porozmawiać. Dobrze, że nigdy nie szukałem, dla jakiego banku pracujesz, bo dzwoniłbym cały czas, tylko żeby cię usłyszeć, kotku.

Prawda, że Mark zarabiał „odbierając telefony”, a obsługa call center banku była kopalnią zirytowania i problemów technicznych, ale miał z tego jakąś radość. Po długim dniu siedzenia w fotelu z słuchawkami przyczepionymi do głowy, wpatrując się w ekran komputera, nie było nic, co Mark kochał bardziej niż założenie słuchawek i wpatrywanie się w zamian w ekran telewizora.

Ale teraz musiał odejść, prawie na pewno. Minhyuk zrujnował całą jego karierę jednym zdaniem, kończącym się „kotku”.

\- Och, podoba ci się to, prawda? – mówi Minhyuk, szczerząc się. Jest demonem, dosłownie demonem z kłami i ten demon z kłami właśnie rzucił urok na jego fiuta z pomocą czarnej magii. – Dosłownie dam rady poczuć, jak twardy się przez to robisz.

Jestem twardy, bo mi trzepiesz, jest tym, co Mark chciałby powiedzieć. Kończy jednak trochę jęcząc. Na szczęście Minhyuk jest zaznajomiony z tym językiem.

\- Widzisz, a potem robisz coś takiego, a ja po prostu jestem powalony tym, jak ładny jesteś? Jesteś bardzo ładny, prawda?

Mark kiwa głową. Teraz może się zgodzić ze wszystkim. Minhyuk mógłby mu powiedzieć, że księżyc jest rządowym spiskiem, a Mark podpisałby od razu petycję z change.org. Odważa się opleść ręce wokół talii Minhyuka, wkradając się pod jego koszulkę, i jego skóra jest ciepła, rozpościerając ciepło po jego palcach.

\- Jesteś tak delikatny. – Minhyuk zniża głos. Nachyla się bliżej. – Chcę cię traktować jak mojego manekina, trzymać u siebie w domu i przebierać, żebym mógł nacieszyć się tym, jak ładny jesteś, tylko dla mnie.

Och, Mark naprawdę może po prostu odejść dla tego z banku.

\- Jesteś tak śliczny, nieprawdaż, i lubisz, kiedy ci się to mówi, nie okłamuj mnie, kotku, widzę to w sposobie, w jaki o mnie błagasz, jesteś po prostu ślicznym chłopczykiem.

\- Kurwa, Minhyuk – przeklina Mark i zderza razem ich usta. Minhyuk wypada z rytmu, będąc pochłonięty pocałunkiem. Całkiem miło jest wiedzieć, że Mark ma w sobie parę niespodzianek, może wnieść jakiś wkład.

\- Jakby, wiedziałem, że jesteś gorący, bo nie przestawałeś dodawać tych thirst trapów, ale, stary, totalnie myślałem, że jesteś catfish’em przez jakiś miesiąc. – Minhyuk brzmi, jakby zabrakło mu oddechu. – Ale, kurwa, naprawdę nie byłem gotowy na to. Jak możesz wyglądać tak pysznie? Chcę cię tylko zjeść.

Mark zostaje powstrzymany przed odpowiedzią przez Minhyuka powracającego do swojego rytmu, głaszczącego jego fiuta, powoli i morderczo. Jego paznokcie zatapiają się w plecach Minhyuka.

\- Kotku, tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś mnie przeleciał, ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś to wytrzymał – informuje go Minhyuk, całkowicie poważny. – Zepsułbym cię, już nigdy nie byłbyś taki sam. Musiałbyś się zwolnić z pracy, pożegnać z rodzicami, bo wszystko, czego byś chciał do końca życia, to ja.

\- To brzmi absolutnie w porz- kurwa.

\- Masz sąsiadów, spuść trochę z tonu – syczy Minhyuk, ale znowu ma na sobie głupkowaty uśmiech. – Mm, ale to szkoda, myślę, że dobrze byśmy się bawili.

Mark bardzo, bardzo chce się nie zgodzić, jest w pełni gotowy się bronić, to Minhyuk jest tutaj asystentem prawnym, ale jeśli to jest stawką, Mark jest przygotowany, aby obronić możliwości swojego fiuta przed ławą przysięgłych. Tylko. Akurat nie teraz. Bo teraz dość dosłownie może dojść w każdej sekundzie.

Jest po prostu tak dobrze. Zioło pozostawia jego ciało wiotkie i tak czułe. Strużka preejakulatu powoduje, że dłoń Minhyuka ślizga się w górę i w dół. Każdy nerw w jego ciele odbiera wszystko, a Minhyuk uśmiecha się, jakby było to dla niego czystą radością. W zasadzie, to naprawdę miła myśl, że Minhyukowi się to podoba, że chciał tego.

\- Minhyuk – mówi Mark, sapiąc. – Czy to… czy to coś zmienia?

Minhyuk patrzy się. Prawdopodobnie nie tak długo, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że są oddaleni od siebie cale, mogło to trwać nawet godziny.

\- Czy ty… naprawdę się mnie o to teraz pytasz? Kiedy oboje mamy prawie dojść?

\- … Tak? – Cóż, kiedy indziej miałby? Kiedy grają w League of Legends? Ha, mało prawdopodobne.

Minhyuk przygryza wargę i jest tak spuchnięta i mokra, że Mark musi w sobie zdusić jęk.

\- Poczułbyś się lepiej, jeśli powiedziałbym ci, że to nic nie znaczyło? Że to tylko coś, co robią znajomi? Nudziliśmy się, prąd wysiadł i trochę się zabawiliśmy?

Myśl o tym zostawia coś pustego w sercu Marka

\- Och, znaczy się… - nie kończy, wpatrując się w dłoń Minhyuka, tę oplecioną wokół jego fiuta, co wydaje się mniej intymne niż spojrzenie prosto w jego oczy. – Jeśli tak to odczuwasz. W porządku, tak.

\- Hej, Mark.

Mark patrzy w górę. Minhyuk jest tak piękny, że trudno to wytrzymać .

\- Chcesz, żeby to… żebyśmy się zmienili? To nic nie musi znaczyć. To mogłoby być… coś. – I wtedy twarz Minhyuka marszczy się. – Boże, Mark, moglibyśmy zostawić resztę tej konwersacji na czas, gdy nie będę miał ręki wokół twojego fiuta?

\- Po prostu jestem trochę nieśmiały, wiesz – mamrocze Mark.

\- Jesteś uroczy, nienawidzę cię – wzdycha Minhyuk. – Tak, w porządku, okej, coś wymyślimy potem, obiecuję, teraz się zamknij, nie mogę cię całować, kiedy gadasz.

Seks w dużej mierze przypomina Mortal Combat, ponieważ jest w tej grze bardzo agresywny komentator , który mówi „finish him”. A w rzeczywistości wszystko, co ma Mark, to Minhyuk szepczący mu do ucha.

\- Chciałbyś być dobry chłopcem i dla mnie dojść?

I w taki właśnie sposób Mark kończy.

Minhyuk jest tak przedsiębiorczą osobą, zdążył obciągnąć sobie w takim czasie, jak oczom Marka zajmuje przypomnienie sobie, jak mają działać. Opada w połowie na Marka, w połowie na kanapę i bierze wdech.

\- Good game! – mówi wesoło Mark, zanim może się powstrzymać. To na pewno nie było coś, co powinien był mówić. Minhyuk teraz na pewno udusi go we śnie. Cóż, należy mu się. Przynajmniej odhaczył rzeczy z listy. Ma lampę lawę i spróbował robienia shotów!

Minhyuk schodzi. Jego twarz błyszczy od potu, a jej wyraz jest całkowicie pusty. Ocenia. Poczym jego oczy zwijają się w szparki i zaczyna się śmiać, i jest to dźwięk tak słodki.

\- Jesteś okropny. No, dalej, chodź się odprężyć do twojego pokoju, miałem tam przez cały czas mojego Switch’a.

**Author's Note:**

> pamiętajcie, żeby zostawić kudos w oryginalnej wersji!!!! dziękuję za czytanie 💕
> 
> [twitter autorki](https://twitter.com/minhyukwithagun/) (((go give her some looooove!!)))
> 
> [mój tumblr](https://ruiithehuman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
